


Coffee

by chlorine_suga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossover????, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Sleep Deprivation, Taegi Week 2019, Taehyung works at Starbucks, knock yourself out, this is literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorine_suga/pseuds/chlorine_suga
Summary: holy shit.the man wasgorgeous. he looked a bit younger than yoongi and wore a unique yet elegant ensemble: rose-tinted lipstick, an embroidered peach sweater, and blue, high-waisted mom jeans that perfectly emphasized his thin waist and perky ass. his colourful outfit contrasted dazzlingly with his wavy, light grey hair, striking grey contacts, and silvery grey jewelry.he was undoubtedly the most beautiful person yoongi had ever seen.[taegi coffee shop au; happy taegi week]





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out this fic, it’s my second BTS one.
> 
> A couple things to know before reading...
> 
> 1) As you can see in the tags, Mark Lee is in this fic (he’s Taehyung’s friend). Sorry if his characterization is a bit off, I’m a fairly new fan of NCT but I tried to portray him as realistically as possible.
> 
> 2) This is a fic specifically written for Taegi Week 2019!
> 
> 3) Please tell me if you want a sequel :) I’ll probably write one anyways but... 😅
> 
> Without further ado, here it is. Hope you enjoy!! 💜

min yoongi slowly rose from his bed and sighed. looking out of his bedroom window, he could see that the sun had come up and it was time to get to work. he coughed and rapidly rubbed at his eyes in an effort to wake up, still seeing stars after he dropped his arms back to his sides.

yoongi had unintentionally beaten his record for sleep deprivation, staying awake for a grand total of 37 consecutive hours. he had tried to go to sleep a couple of hours ago, but the couple living above his apartment argued loudly through the night. unable to drift off, he mentally traced patterns into his ceiling instead.

he groaned and cursed as he tried to gather his things. he had yet another 10 page essay due today, and he had barely started it.

 _coffee coffee coffee need coffee_ was his only thought as he finally found his laptop under a pile of clothes and stumbled out of the door, still wearing his hoodie from yesterday.

for a few minutes yoongi meandered mindlessly around his neighbourhood, fast rap blaring through his airpods. he wanted to warm up his body and mind before he attempted to get any work done. his pace was leisurely but his muscles were tense — he was trying _really_ hard not to trip or run into someone in his exhausted state. because of his strange behaviour, a few people stared at him as he walked past them. he resisted the urge to flip them off.

soon yoongi was feeling about as awake as he thought he could feel this morning, so he headed towards a library close to his house. once he was a few blocks away from his destination, he noticed a starbucks nearby and went that way instead. the library had a coffee machine but their coffee tasted like shit, and he figured some expresso would rouse him a little bit more.

after a moment, yoongi was in front of the starbucks. he allowed himself a small smile. it was no secret that he adored the smell of coffee, and he knew from past visits that this place was friendly and spacious. he decided in that moment to do his work here instead. there was no need for him to visit the library because he had at least researched his essay topic, and he had also brought one of his textbooks with him just in case.

he stepped inside and went up to the counter, and a barista appeared almost immediately. _mark,_ his nametag read.

“hey there! what can i getcha?” he asked, far too loudly and enthusiastically for yoongi’s liking.

yoongi peered over the counter at the menu. he spent a long time squinting at all the different options, the numbers and letters seemingly swirling and contorting before his eyes. he looked back to mark after he finally found what he was looking for.

“one iced caffe americano,” he groused, far too tired to remember to say please.

the happy glint in mark’s eyes dimmed a bit when he heard yoongi’s voice and saw his deep, purple eye bags. it was a little bit amusing to yoongi to see how mark struggled to maintain his cheery tone when he responded.

“what size would you like that, sir?”

yoongi remembered then that starbucks also had a gazillion and one strangely named sizes for their drinks. he squinted at the menu again, making his selection quicker this time.

“grande.”

“will that be all?”

“that’s it.”

“that’ll be...$2.95”

 _hm. cheap._ thought yoongi as he pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it to mark.

mark looked a little scared as he handed yoongi his change, but yoongi didn’t say anything. he leaned against the counter, waiting for his order to be made.

a few feet away stood kim taehyung, who was practically vibrating from how much he wanted to leave.

 _4 minutes_ _til break._ he thought.

he stood completely still. no more costumers showed up.

_3 minutes til break._

someone came up to the till and ordered a hot coffee. perfect. easy to make. when the costumer had been served, he looked back at the clock.

_less than a minute til break._

a few seconds later, his phone vibrated in his pocket and quietly began to play a pop song, indicating that his break had finally started. he nodded to two of his fellow coworkers to alert them of this fact.

he scrambled to take off his apron, grab his purse, and haul ass out of there. his break was only fifteen minutes long, and his boss was a stickler about employees being back on time.

yoongi reclined against the railing, struggling not to fall asleep right then. he was lucky that the store wasn’t that busy and that his drink was finished quickly. he had just received his americano and was walking towards an empty seat in the corner when someone fairly tall and broad slammed into him, nearly knocking him down.

“ow, _fuck_ ,” he hissed, feeling his coffee get knocked out of his hand and spilt down his front. maybe he should be annoyed about the waste of cash, but he was instead thinking that he was really fucking glad he ordered a cold drink this time.

yoongi looked up at the man, ready to grumble something along the lines of “watch where you’re going”, but he was struck speechless (which didn’t happen very often).

but _holy shit._

the man was _gorgeous_. he looked a bit younger than yoongi and wore a unique yet elegant ensemble: rose-tinted lipstick, an embroidered peach sweater, and blue, high-waisted mom jeans that perfectly emphasized his thin waist and perky ass. his colourful outfit contrasted dazzlingly with his wavy, light grey hair, striking grey contacts, and silvery grey jewelry.

he was undoubtedly the most beautiful person yoongi had ever seen.

yoongi didn’t have much time to ogle, however. the stunning stranger stood still for a moment longer before he began to bounce on the spot, looking like he needed to pee. he rapidly glanced at yoongi, then the door, then back to yoongi again, grimacing. yoongi was about to mutter “can i help you?” when pretty boy seemingly made a decision.

“...i’m really sorry!” he yelled in yoongi’s face before he shoved yoongi to the side and blasted out of the restaurant.

yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, not moving his gaze from the spot where the stranger had stood moments ago. he shrugged.

_i still need coffee???_

a few seconds later, yoongi sat down in the corner and pushed the incident out of his mind. he didn’t have the energy or time to give a fuck about the antics of the strange boy with silver eyes. he tore off his hoodie with his sweatshirt underneath (thank god he was wearing four layers), then reached into his bag and pulled his laptop out.

after a few minutes of typing, he was almost glad he hadn’t been able to sleep last night. he had reached that golden level of sleep deprivation where he was so tired he felt like his brain had ascended into a higher dimension, turning all of his thoughts loose and idealistic. the words of his essay came easily to him, flying seamlessly from his brain to his fingers. he prayed that it wasn’t nonsense and that he would get a good grade on it when it was done.

across the street, taehyung was forcing huge bites of ramen down his throat and trying not to have a mental breakdown. his thoughts were a swarm of chaos, buzzing in his mind like bees.

_what the hell is your problem!? that dude looked like a kitten, he’s so fucking cute, why didn’t you flirt with him or something instead of gaping like a fish!!??!? ugh !!!! oh yeah it’s because you only have 15 minutes for break because you can’t find a better job!! why are you so fucking bad at everything!!!!!!!!!!!?_

he willed his tears down, nearly choking on his noodles. taehyung didn’t really have _time_ to try to relax, he already had less than four minutes left in his break and he wasn’t done eating yet. his boss was terrible and if he was late he was probably gonna get screamed at, which he just couldn’t handle today.

with thirty seconds left he gargled down the last of his ramen and threw everything into the trash, already out of the door and sprinting back across the street. when he got back in, the short boy he ran into earlier glared at him. taehyung pointedly ignored him as he raced back to the till. once he had his apron back on, he peeked at his watch and sighed in relief.

he had gotten back with six seconds to spare.

not even ten seconds later, his boss showed up to account for taehyung and a few other coworkers. taehyung tried not to cough when his boss looked over his shoulder, reeking of cigarettes.

after taking a couple of orders, taehyung finally relaxed a bit, turning to his friend mark to make small talk.

they chatted about their days and the weather, and mark told taehyung how his boyfriend was doing (in a hushed tone, since most people who worked at this location were homophobic).

taehyung’s eyes couldn’t help but wander over to “Cat Boy” whilst mark rambled about the movie he and his boyfriend were seeing after work today.

 _he really is adorable,_ taehyung thought, quickly pretending to be busy when the boy met his gaze with an unreadable expression.

taehyung went back to listening to mark too late, though, turning back to see the younger watching him with a smirk.

“looks like i’m not the only in loooove,” he sang.

“shut up!” taehyung answered, punching mark in the shoulder.

mark laughed a bit too loudly at that, earning glares from a handful of coworkers and costumers.

taehyung continued to wack him and shush him, blushing furiously.

after mark’s laughter had died down to giggling, he grasped taehyung’s shoulder and kept teasing him.

“damn, i shoulda known, he’s totally your type. you’ve always got a thing for the emo twinks who look like they haven’t slept in weeks.”

taehyung’s skin reddened even more. he had nothing to bite back with, because mark was totally right. mark took taehyung’s silence as a sign to keep pestering him.

“you shoulda seen him earlier. when i asked him what size drink he wanted, he looked at me like he was about to take out a knife and slit my throat.”

“jesus, that’s morbid,” taehyung scolded, his blush finally fading as he left to serve a flustered looking mom with five children.

the shop hit somewhat of a rush then, customer after customer after customer filing into the store and ordering. all the while, the cute, cat-like boy stayed in his spot, eyebrows adorably knitted as he focused on his screen. taehyung constantly snuck glances towards him, which didn’t go unnoticed by mark.

after the busy period ended, the store became oddly quiet. taehyung slumped against the counter, wiping his forehead with a white towel, and not a moment later mark slunk up to him, grinning like a cheshire cat.

“god, what do you want?” taehyung shouted, though in reality he was only half-annoyed. to his dismay, mark slunk even closer to him, bordering on creepy now.

“what are you gonna do about your little crush, huh? i saw you spill his coffee. poor thing...why don’t you _do something about it?_ ” mark teased.

taehyung opened his mouth to say something snide in reply, but then closed it, stealing another glance at the boy in question. his blonde hair stood up all over the place, shining in the sunlight, which was simultaneously hot and fucking adorable. taehyung had the overwhelming urge to wrap him in blankets and kiss his cheeks.

and even during his earlier floundering, he could see that the boy looked at him like he was an angel or something.

abruptly, taehyung strode over to the machines and started to make a caramel macchiato. he hummed as he made it, trying to make it perfect so that his plan would work. he grabbed a napkin and took a marker from his pocket, then scrawled a bunch of writing onto it. when he showed it to mark with a triumphant smile, the younger crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in approval.

“what a flirt, THAT’S the taehyung i know. i’ll get it to your boy momentarily.”

mark ended his sentence with a wink, taehyung’s blush returning in full force from the implication of his words.

_your boy._

meanwhile, yoongi’s fingers were still flying across the keyboard. behind his face mask, he was smiling. this essay was surprisingly brilliant. he carefully combed through his paragraphs and found minimal errors, which made his smile grow even wider. he was pretty sure his teacher would think it was fantastic.

he was so engrossed in perfecting the conclusion of his essay that when someone came up to him and tapped his shoulder, he ignored it. after three more taps, an unfortunately familiar voice hollered above him, “HEY YOONGI!”

yoongi looked up at the guy that served him earlier with a frown. the guy frowned back, though it was far less sincere.

“taehyung says he’s sorry about your coffee,” mark deadpanned. he set down a small cup in front of yoongi, then turned and left the store.

yoongi stewed in his irritation at being interrupted by the annoying barista for a few seconds, but then he remembered the name. he shot up, eyes wide. it was a good thing that starbucks servers always wore name tags.

“ _taehyung. taeeehyung. taehyuuuung._ ” he whispered dreamily.

_a pretty name for a pretty boy._

yoongi went to taste the delicious drink, and was surprised once again when he saw that the napkin underneath his cup was covered in messy handwriting.

he looked up to the till, then frowned again when he saw that the handsome man he had met earlier was gone.

 _he probably worked the same hours as mark did,_ thought yoongi.

yoongi opened up the folded napkin and started to read.

_hey :^]_

_this is from the guy that spilled your coffee. sorry_

_i-i_

_i made you this in return, hope it’ll cheer you up_

_after all, it’s sweet just like you._

_call me? ;)_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

yoongi didn’t care for the excessive emoticons, but that was beside the point.

 _it’s sweet like you,_ he read over and over in disbelief. _call me._ he stared at the number at the bottom then immediately put it into his contacts.

 _today must be my lucky day,_ he thought. _i look like i got run over twice and then mauled by a dog, but he still thinks i’m sweet._

he resisted the urge to scream or fall to the floor or wiggle in his chair. instead, he let his brain recite the letter over and over to him as he punched in the final sentence of his essay. of course he would call taehyung. how else would he thank him for helping him find his new favourite drink _and_ inspiring him to get his essay done in record time?

yoongi kept his uncharacteristic grin as he packed up his belongings, threw away his empty cup, walked home, and put all of his stuff away. he tidied up and wrote down some lyrics, still smiling. he kept smiling all the way up until he crawled into bed.

 _things are looking up for me,_ he thought blissfully, drifting into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💜💜💜


End file.
